worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tailfin Pass
Not to be confused with the song. ]]'Tailfin Pass''' is a pass of Route 66, that passes through the mountains of Cadillac Range, and then to Radiator Springs. The location is set through a mountain range, similar to the Rockies. It appears mostly in the video games. It is the where the Wheel Well Motel is located. History ''Cars'' Tailfin Pass is the place where Lightning and Sally made their first date. In the first movie, Sally filled up Lightning's gas tank so that he could take a drive with her. Sheriff was worried that he might run away. Sally was about to go, but was waiting for Lightning. Lightning looked down the road out of Radiator Springs and thought about running away, but instead decided to go on the drive with Sally. Sally and Lightning drive through Tailfin Pass. Sally splashed Lightning with water. She tried again, but this time, Lightning dodged. However, he got mud splatted on his face. Then he drove through a leaf pile, in which the leaves stuck to the mud. They kept driving. Lightning took the lead, but then Sally passed him again. They pass by a waterfall. Lightning looked at Sally in front of the waterfall. Then Lightning opened his mouth to show that there were bugs on his teeth. After a little more driving, they arrive at the Wheel Well. There, Sally told the story that the Wheel Well used to be one of the most popular stops on Route 66. She also tells the story about how she never felt happy in California, so she left, and broke down at the Wheel Well. Doc fixed her up, and Flo took her in, and Sally decided to live in Radiator Springs, because she fell in love. Sally takes Lightning to see the view of Radiator Springs, and Sally tells Lightning the story of how Radiator Springs used to be a popular rest stop on Route 66 before Interstate 40 was built 40 years ago. However, when the interstate was built, people stopped using Route 66 and started using Interstate 40 to save 10 minutes of driving. The town was forgotten and the population dropped. Later, they go back to Radiator Springs. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, part of Tailfin Pass is shown at the Wheel Well Motel, the place where Lightning McQueen accepts Miles Axlerod's invitation to enter to the World Grand Prix. In the sequel, Lightning and Sally were having a dinner date at the Wheel Well, and Mater snuck into their date as a waiter to spend more time with Lightning. They decided to go with it. Lightning and Sally tell Mater that they will have their usual, and Mater went into the Wheel Well to find out what that usual was. He asked Guido what it was, but he didn't know. Meanwhile, the Mel Dorado show shows on the TV. It was about Miles Axlerod, Allinol and the World Grand Prix. When Mater hears that they want to invite Lightning to the race, and Francesco insulting Lightning, he goes to the telephone to call the show. A big crowd comes there, and so does Sally and Lightning. They see Mater calling the show on the telephone. Lightning takes Mater away from the phone and becomes the caller. Lightning decides to join the World Grand Prix to find out who's the better race car: Francesco or Lightning. Sally suggests that Lightning should take Mater, and he decides to do that. ''Cars: The Video Game'' Tailfin Pass is the third location in Cars: The Video Game where it has a lot of hilly roads and splits into 2 parts which are unlocked in 2 races: Sally's Wheel Well Sprint and Delinquent Road Hazards. In Cars: The Video Game, Lightning and Sally were going on a date that Sally won (earlier in the game Sally, Mia, Tia and Flo had a race in which the winner goes on a date with Lightning). They would take a drive to the Wheel Well. It was going to be just a drive, but Sally turned it into a race. Also in Tailfin Pass was the Tailfin Pass Circuit race, and the Delinquent Road Hazards were challenged by Lightning to a race around Tailfin Pass. If Lightning wins, he could pass by the road that they didn't let him pass earlier. After Lightning won, he earned one of Boost's boost tanks. In the end of the game, the second race in Radiator Springs happened. The time will always be civil twilight, it does not matter if the last event the player did was during day or night. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Tailfin Pass is again the third section in the Mater-National video game. This time around, there is a lot less land to explore, although some unseen areas can be found during races. The road that goes passed the waterfall and up to the Wheel Well is closed. The entrance to the area is right after the bridge right before the Wheel Well. However, a new road was added that goes through the mountain as a tunnel. In the Mater-National game, it would be opened by winning Stadium Race 2. In the opening scene, Koji, Otto, Sonny and Vince were in a race. There are 3 road races. In the last one, Lightning and Mater meet Koji. Then they race each other. Some of the events include Wheel Well Circuit, The Upper Mine, Canyon Run, Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase levels 7, 8, and 9; Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy levels 7, 8, and 9; Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh levels Wheel Well Tour and Tailfin Labrinth; Monster Truck Waypoint Race 3, and Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 3. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Tailfin Pass appears in the Cars: Race-O-Rama video game, and has connected to Radiator Springs with no loading times (except the PlayStation 2 version). In Tailfin Pass, there was only one gold event called Road Race 1. Other events were Auto Cross 6, Guido Kart 8, Photo Op 8, and Point to Point 1. ''The World of Cars Online'' ﻿Tailfin Pass appears as one of the locations in The World of Cars Online. Hertz commercial Tailfin Pass appears in the Cars Hertz commercial, where Lightning and Sally were driving, and they met the Hummer. Buildings and Constructions *Wheel Well Motel *Canyon Run Abandoned Town *Abandoned Mine *Tailfin Pass Campsite *Tailfin Pass playhouse *Tailfin Pass Cataract *Tailfin Pass Lake Gallery Race o rama 9.jpg CarsRaceORama9.jpg CarsRaceORama1.jpg pt-br:Passagem de Tailfin Category:Places and Locations